Der Schwarze und Goldene Minotaurus
Der Goldene Minotaurus ist ein Evil God-Klasse boss monster, das zusammen mit den Black Minotaurus die Treppe auf die 3. Ebene von Thrymheim bewacht. Aussehen The Golden Minotaurus is a giant humanoid creature with the head of a bull. This minotaurus glitters in gold. Like its partner, the Golden Minotaurus uses a battle axe, the blades of which is as large as a dining table, as its weapon of choice. Angriffsmuster Whenever either of the minotaur's HP reaches a certain value, it retreats from the battle and curls up in a meditative state, recovering its lost HP in this state, while the other minotaur begins to ignore any hate generated by the players and comes to protect the recovering minotaur. The minotaurs' attacks include an easy to avoid instant death attack and an unavoidable ranged attack that does splash damage. When one of the minotaurs draws its huge axe back horizontally, it unleashes a ranged attack using a high speed revolution which results in an instant death if it hits its target. Schwachpunkt The Gold minotaur is vulnerable to magic damage, but has high resistance against physical damage. The minotaurus also has a special weak spot - the tip of its nose. Boss Kampf Zusammenfassung When Kirito, Leafa, Asuna, Sinon, Klein, Silica, and Lisbeth encountered the two bosses, they first attempted to concentrate on defeating the black minotaur, as most of their party members were specialized in dealing physical damage, planning to deal with the other minotaur using carefully set up battle tactics later. However, when they found out that the gold minotaur would come to protect the black minotaur once its HP decreases to a certain point, thus they had to concentrate on the gold minotaur. As the minotaur had high resistance to physical damage and their only healer, Asuna, would not be able to support them for long while they could not risk being wiped due to the impending invasion of Alfheim, the party decided to use Sword Skills, which deal a certain level of magical damage, instead of just pure physical damage. After Pina used «Bubble Breath» to temporarily confuse the monster, all of the warriors in the party unleashed their highest-level Sword Skills, while Sinon provided supporting fire by shooting arrows. At this point, Kirito used an Outside System Skill, Skill Connect, to chain in multiple Sword Skills one after the other using One-handed Sword Skills with his two swords separately to cancel out the post-motion delay of a Sword Skill. While the boss was being hit by Kirito's repeated strikes, the boss suffered a temporarily delay, preventing it from counterattacking the other party members who were under the effects of the Sword Skill post-motion delay. After 3 consecutive abilities, the post-motion of the other warriors had already ended, thus the monster was engulfed by a second wave of concentrated attacks. However, once the second wave of attacks was over, all of the warriors, including Kirito suffered from their post-motion delays again, while the boss only had 2% of its HP left and was no longer being delayed by any attacks. As the boss was about to deal an instant death attack on the defenseless warriors, Asuna rushed into the front lines with her rapier and used «Neutron» to finish off the boss. With the defeat of the golden minotaur, the black minotaur was dispatched with ease using physical attacks. ru:Минотавры en:Golden Minotaurus